Phantasy Star Hylian
by Galdr
Summary: Zelda made an oops! Her Song of Time accidentally sent Link & Navi to Pioneer 2; a distant land. The Principal takes notice of Link and recruits him as a Hunter to explore the explosion on Ragol. Another world to save? Yeesh. [Discontinued]


Zelda made an oops! Her Song of Time transported the Hero of Time to Pioneer 2; in a distant time! The Principal takes notice of Link and recruits him as a Hunter to explore the explosion of Ragol. Another world to save? Yeesh.

* * *

><p>"I will send you back to your own time, so that you may live the years you have lost." Zelda says, as she takes the Ocarina of Time from Link. The green clad hero wished to stay, so they could rebuild Hyrule in this time, but that was unfortunately a definite no from the princess. With a heavy sigh, Link braces himself to be sent backwards, to a child again. Zelda wanted to undo the wrongs she made and to outsmart Ganondorf in the past, just when they had met in the garden.<p>

"…Good bye, Link. Thank you for everything you've done." The princess says, sobbing lightly as she plays the melody. Her fingers move in rhythm to the tune, and a grasping light shines brightly overhead. Link looks up, gapes in awe at it, and then looks at Zelda, face filled with worry. Why'd it have to be this way? "…Good bye, Zelda. We'll… meet again." He says, now with a light smile. The brilliance absorbs Link in and flashes brightly, indicating it had taken him into the dimensions of time-travel. The Hyrule of seven years back was his destination.

When Link opened his eyes, he expected himself to be a child again, sheathing the Master Sword back into its pedestal, and to leave with his fairy friend, Navi. He didn't get what he wanted, so the only thing left to do was travel. Travel to a far off place and never return. What he wasn't expecting is this place he was in; it was definitely not the Temple of Time. It wasn't even Hyrule! The stars were so close and looked more like balls of fire! Navi danced around his head in utter shock.

"L-Link! We're not in the Temple of Time!" she hollered.

"I know that, Navi. Where the heck is this!" he questioned randomly. Just then, a man in some joker-like outfit approached the hylian, his eyes agape behind his goggle-looking things.

"Oh wow! A new type of Newman!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Are you on the FORCE side or Ranger or?" He was asking so many questions, Link's head was spinning out of control. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?" A young girl in a purple, jester like outfit approached them next, her bright blue eyes dazzled and marveled Link up and down.

"Oooh, he's cute!" she giggled, and Navi grew jealously upset.

"Hey! He's TAKEN!" she bellowed. The girl and man glanced up, marveling at the presence of Navi.

"…A fairy? Those things haven't been in existence since five thousand years ago!" the man said, still awing at the blue glowing ball of light around Link. "It's amazing! A true discovery! Tell me my good man, did you find this fairy on Ragol?"

"H-huh?"

"Don't bug him! He may have came back from exploring Ragol and is suffering some sort of amnesia! We need to get him to the center and quick, OK?" the girl said, having to lightly punch the older man's arm. The jester man sighed in defeat, then smiled again as he dragged Link with him by the arm. "Come! We'll have to get you rested and examined!"

"I… I'm fine, though!" Link bellowed in protest, but couldn't break free, as the girl clung to his other arm, giggling.

"He's so… muscular toned. And handsome." She said, blushing. The angered and jealous Navi growled lowly and flew after them, roaring threats and other insults that the jester girl ignored bluntly and continued to marvel at the hylian hero. Link unwillingly was brought to the center to get checked out.

* * *

><p>"…Oh my!" said a woman in white and blue garbs, having blue hair, matching eyes and a tall, upright hat on her head, in surprise. "This man…!"<p>

"Yes, Aina? What is it?" the jester girl with bright blue hair in ponytails asked, her large eyes focused on the FOmarl. "What about him? I know he's sexy, anyone can see that but—"

"Liz. This man… isn't even from Ragol or anywhere I've heard of. He kept rambling on about Hyrule and that he wasn't a FOnewman. The resemblance of him and them is quite remarkable, but he appears to be more of a HUmar instead…" Aina, the FOmarl explained to the jester girl, a FOnewearl. "He said something about him being a Hylian."

"…Hylian? What in the blazes is that?" questioned Liz.

"Hylian is an ancient race of the Newman species. We were derived from their genetics and ancestral figures." Replied the joker-clothed man from before as he entered the room the women were in. "Except, their ears aren't as… long as ours since we were created from their DNA and had some genetic updates reformed in us."

"Jace, when did you know that?" Liz asked in gasping surprise at the knowledge her older peer had spoke. Jace shook his head, as he patted the ponytail haired girl on the head lightly. "I've always known, but I thought it was just a myth. That, and the whole race itself had gone extinct when the universes shifted and the land was mauled by demons of the darkness. The land was called Hyrule, and well… They fell at the hands of the monsters. Eventually there is a time gap that went unsolved and thus… Newmans came to life by the enhancements. I wonder if that guy has some old books in the hylian language. I'm sure we could read bits and pieces of it…"

"In any case… We have word from the Principal to present the newcomer." Aina finally spoke after a brief moment of silence between them. "…And he must be presented in the garbs of the Newman, as my suggestion. So will you two…?"

"Why not just bring him the way he is? He looks so much handsomer and gorgeous with that green on. Especially his floppy hat. Oooh!" Liz squealed, trying to contain her giddy emotions. Aina and Jace shook their heads and sighed.

"Seems like it'd be better that way. I'll go get him ready." And with that, Jace exited the room, leaving the two girls to themselves. Liz sighed heavily though; she wanted to see the new guy and in all his naked glory. But of course, that would never happen. Ever.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Link and Navi exclaimed in unison after hearing they were being called to a meeting with this Principal person. Not only that, but Link would need to switch his clothes for something more "appropriate" as Jace explained. "Th-this is…"<p>

"Absurd!" Navi finished, clearly annoyed.

The FOnewman face palmed, shaking his head as his voice grew soft and firm. "Come on you two. Don't you want to know where you are? I can clearly see you two actually aren't from around these parts. Plus, Ragol is contaminated with mutated lifeforms and monsters, we might need more arms and—"

"MONSTERS?" roared Link, getting on edge. Ever since he was a child, that's all he's ever faced; monsters and mutated lifeforms of sorts. He even killed his best friend, Volvagia, whom was transformed by the wicked Ganondorf to fight against him. He had initially wanted cogitate more of the idea of meeting this important figure, but hearing about monsters appearing suddenly changed his mind and closed the mental argument going about in his mind. He had no choice; he was the Hero of Time, and to purge evil and darkness was his duty bestowed upon him from the goddesses.

"Uh, yeah. Monsters…" Jace blankly repeated, then seeing Link disrobe immediately. His face flushed when seeing the now naked hylian in front of him, flashing him with all his goodness. "Come on man. Have some dignity or—"

"You said I would have to change."

"…R-right. Well then, I'll be right back." Jace took the clothes and left the room, which the automatic door slid open, then closed and locked from the outside. The FOnewman didn't want anyone to know the guest was in there, let alone naked, so he was taking precautions. Especially since Liz seemed to have an apparent crush on him.

"Navi… For some reason, I think this world is going to need saving."

"P-probably d-does." The fairy squeaked, stuttering in her reply. Link looked at her quizzically, wondering why the ball of blue suddenly changed into a ball of pink. Usually when the light dimmed around her, one could see the form of the pixie woman and her true form. She was always illuminated in this light, and she made a good flashlight. "Navi? What's wrong?"

"P-pardon… me… Link but seeing you the way you are… i-it's… er…" she fumbled her words, and couldn't bring herself to shame him in his innocent ignorance at the moment. With a heavy sigh, she stopped herself from speaking anymore. Unfortunately, Link kept prodding her to speak her mind, and letting her know that if something bugged her, she could talk to him. She declined the prodding and fortunately, a moment later, Jace returned with different clothes bundled underneath his arm.

"I'm back." He stated the obvious, "And I was able to modify your clothes into our usual wear. Here, put them on."

Link took his newly improved clothes, unraveled them and drew a blank stare. His tunic was improvised into a similar jester-like jacket thing as Jace's. However, instead of the all purple, the green stopped and the long sleeves of his white undershirt became the rest of the top half. It had light frilly French cuffs at the end. His trousers didn't change much; they were cleaned off much to his relief. His gloves had been reformed into simple half gloves, still their same color, his floppy hat had been changed into a big, poofy hat similar to Jace's. His boots were redesigned like Jace's, still their same shade of brown, and now he had a pair of goggles, the lenses were tinted into the clear green shade. Wow!

"…Those look weird." Navi admitted, having examined the new wear.

"I second that. But, they're not so bad." The hylian said, eventually dressing into them. His bangs flopped out as they usually did and the goggles made him see things unusually. Like Jace's health points bar. Wait a second… "Woah. This is weird."

"You can see things you normally can't with those goggles. They're for protection for your eyes and other purposes." Jace explained. "And, something for the little miss." He glanced to Navi and offered a metal pod-like thing for her to easily slip into. The fairy changed from pink to blue again, eying the contraption with skepticism. "What the heck is THAT?" she wondered aloud. The FOnewman laughed lightly and fixated his eyes onto the pixie ball.

"It's a leftover MAG pod. Usually, MAGs are created from small lifeforms and mechanical enhancements. I had asked for extra pieces. I was going to put you in this so you would be safe and your magical essence can be contained in here and offer your friend your power should he need it."

"…But, I would be TRAPPED in there, wouldn't I?"

"Not necessarily. With this modification I have, I can adapt it to your natural habitat and allow you to leave the protection at any time you wish. But, it's not recommended though."

"Sounds onerous."

"Just try it, Navi." Link suggested, smiling as he usually did when he thought something was okay to do. The fairy sighed in defeat and agreed to it. Jace added a few modifications as he said, and held it up for Navi to slip into it. The MAG pod closed and the object itself transformed into a mechanical, hovering mechanism with angelic-like robotic wings, shaped into nearly like Navi herself if not surrounded by the sphere of her magic. Though, her magical light still circled around her even in the protection. "O-oh my. It feels comfortable." She approved.

"Great. Now then, I think you're presentable to the Principal. Let's go." Jace said, leading the two out of the room. As they walked around, Jace began explaining this was the Pioneer 2, a space aircraft that was built for civilization to remain alive since the planet Ragol was unstable and life there was harsh and populated by the masses of mutants and monsters. Despite it was all confusing at first, and Link hardly grasped the idea he was outside a planet, he believed it, seeing the stars up close dazzled him. Soon they were joined with Liz the FOnewearl and Aina the FOmarl. Link finally introduced himself, only his name, and Navi his fairy, now in a MAG, and they introduced themselves as well.

The central pod of transportation startled the hylian a lot, and figuring them out would take years of complexity. "Here's the Principal's warp panel." Aina said, noting the hollow portion of the transport. "We will be able to get there by this. Follow me." The others were teleported off to another section—with Link and Navi still being clueless how it worked—and found themselves in a different, large room, filled with people of different species. They were scattered about at what seemed to be desks, computer screens, and levitating chairs. The foreigners stared at everything that made sound or flashed light; it was brilliant and felt scientific.

Whoever this Principal was, this place was something else; far too complex for the hylian and his fairy!

* * *

><p>I haven't played PSO in a long time, but seeing the Newmans and all, well it got me thinking this would be a funny idea for such a story. I know I'm working on like three other stories, but I wanted to try THIS as well. XD I love PSO and Legend of Zelda; so why not give it shot? Don't feel ashamed to critiquereview and all. Just n trolls/flamers please.


End file.
